


Take

by collatorsden_archivist, Fionnabair



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Moresomes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionnabair/pseuds/Fionnabair
Summary: After Give, Annie gets her reward.





	Take

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** PWP, sequel to [Give](http://fiandyfic.livejournal.com/18728.html).  
>  Warnings for **very** explicit sex. Though this is a Fiandyfic fic, so the warnings should be: No characters were harmed in the making of this fic, and no-one was paid either.

Annie swallowed sharply as she put the key in the lock. Heat from the two men standing close behind her penetrated her thin jacket, causing her to tense slightly, as she fumbled with turning the key, worry and arousal running through her veins, tightly entwined and intoxicating.

 

 

The evening had taken an unexpected turn earlier when, balanced on a knife-edge, she made a choice that she still wasn't sure had been seriously offered.

 

 

She pushed open the door and stepped to one side, allowing the two men to enter before her, a final opportunity for them to make their excuses. But neither did.

 

 

Sam surprised Annie by being the first to move. With a smile, he strode through the doorway. Clearly, once he stepped off that ledge of indecision he was fully committed to wherever the course of action would take him. With a wink and a leer, Gene followed close on Sam's heels, leaving Annie still standing in the hall. She took a deep breath then followed, closing the door behind her with a loud click. _In for a penny…_

 

 

Gene turned at the sound. "Nice place you've got here, Cartwright. Very swish."

 

 

"You're joking, Guv," Sam called from the kitchen where he was doing goodness knows what. "I've been trying to persuade Annie to get rid of that orange wallpaper for months."

 

 

"And you, Gladys, obviously have no taste. It's bright and cheerful," Gene sniffed.

 

 

"It's migraine-inducing." Sam reappeared in the room, carrying three glasses and an open bottle of wine, taking them over to the table in the corner.

 

 

Recognising the bottle as her last, Annie muttered "make yourself at home, why don't you?" as she shrugged off her jacket and placed it and her handbag down on the hall table.

 

 

"Ta, love, don't mind if I do." And Gene removed his coat, throwing it on to a nearby chair and walked over to the table. As Sam started to pour the wine, Gene reached around him into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of whisky.

 

 

"Only a half-bottle, Gladys? You not planning on having any yourself?"

 

 

Sam slapped Gene's hand and finished pouring the wine. He turned, glasses in hand, and dropped a quick kiss on Gene's lips. "Now, now, Guv, we've a long night ahead of us. Don't be running out of juice too quickly." He dropped his gaze down to Gene's crotch and back with a slight smirk on his face and Annie stifled a giggle.

 

 

Sam turned back, handing Annie a glass. "Cheers," he said, clinking his glass against hers. "Here's to a good night, eh?"

 

 

Annie smiled back, a little of the tension flowing out of her as she did so. "To a good night," she agreed.

 

 

Gene sipped at the glass of whisky he had poured, before moving behind Annie, running his hand down her arm. Annie tensed slightly as he dropped a kiss on her shoulder. His voice, a husky murmur that had his breath ghosting across her cheek, made Annie shiver.

 

 

"I think it's time to give the lady her reward, don't you agree Sam?"

 

 

Sam nodded. "Most definitely." 

 

 

He stepped forward and took the glass of wine from Annie, placing both back on the table, before reaching forward to run the tips of his fingers down the curves of her waist and starting to undo her blouse. He licked his lips and Annie raised her hand to them, gently smoothing the flesh. Sam parted them slowly, his tongue flickering out to touch the tip of her finger, and she sighed.

 

 

Gene eased her blouse off her shoulders and down her arms before discarding the clothing on the chair with his coat. He turned her round, pressing his broad hands into her breasts, before moving his hands around to her back. He looked up for a moment, behind her, and winked at Sam. 

 

 

"Watch this."

 

 

With a flick of his fingers, he undid her bra in one quick move and Sam laughed.

 

 

"Really classy, Guv." He started to kiss the back of her neck, pushing her bra straps forward for Gene to take off, before working down her spine, dropping light kisses on each vertebra as he knelt behind her and undid her skirt, dropping it to the floor, before stripping the rest of her clothes off.

 

 

In no time at all, it felt, Annie was completely naked. She let out a surprised laugh. "Blooming hell, you two are fast workers. And you're both still fully dressed!"

 

 

Sam silenced Annie's half-protests with a quick kiss and, grabbing her hand, led her over to the armchair in the corner. He sat down, pulling her on top of him, sitting her in his lap, and kissed her again. She parted her lips with a sigh and Sam took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, licking and caressing. His hands were no longer still, running up and down her back, gently, feather-light. He cupped her breast, running his thumb over her nipple, which hardened at the touch and Annie moaned deep in her throat.

 

 

Now other hands joined Sam's, larger and rougher, running over her belly and buttocks and down her thighs. Gently, but with purpose, the hands manoeuvred her until she was sitting with her back to Sam's chest, her legs parted, Sam supporting her breasts with his hands, his fingers teasing at her nipples, sending sparks through her body.

 

 

"Christ, Cartwright," the Guv's voice was low and rough.

 

 

Annie's eyes flew open, turning her head as Sam abandoned her lips and proceeded to lick and suck at her neck. Gene was standing in front of the armchair, his sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons of his shirt undone. A look of feral hunger was on his face as he knelt down on the floor, using Sam's knees for balance. 

 

 

Slowly he caressed her thighs, parting them further as he ran his thumbs up the inside. Sam abandoned one breast and grasped under her knee, drawing her leg up. Unbalanced Annie rested her foot on Gene's shoulder as he leaned forward, his knuckles finding her clitoris.

 

 

Annie closed her eyes, leaning her head back on Sam's shoulder as he let go of her thigh, pushing it higher as he moved his hand underneath and his fingers joined Gene's, stroking and delving deep inside her, thrusting gently. She felt Gene's mouth licking and sucking at her hip and moving further south, across her belly as Sam nipped and kissed at her shoulder. Eyes closed, she still felt Sam stiffen in surprise as Gene worked down further, his tongue working through the folds of flesh, teasing gently as he licked and sucked.

 

 

Moaning constantly now, Annie lost herself in the myriad sensations assaulting her. The smell and creak of Sam's leather jacket, cold at her back. His arm holding her firm against him, his fingers toying with her nipple as she writhed back against him and pushed down on his fingers and Gene's tongue. Sam's breath hitched every time she moved, his cock, still trapped in his trousers, lay heavy and hard against the base of her spine; the little huffs of breath against the back of her neck gently soothing the little nips from his teeth. The Guv's fingers stroked down her thighs and under the back of her knee as his tongue duelled with Sam's fingers, both buried deep.

 

 

Her orgasm seemed to build from her toes upwards, making her tense as the feeling travelled up her legs and spine; an incoherent cry forced from her lips as her muscles clenched uncontrollably and she forgot everything in her pleasure.

 

 

As Annie caught her breath, she opened her eyes and Sam drew her into a deep kiss. Drawing back, he smiled. "Nice."

 

 

"Nicer," Gene remarked from his position on his knees.

 

 

Sam leaned forward, bending Annie almost double as he did so and kissed Gene as deeply. "I see what you mean, Guv."

 

 

"Right," Gene slapped his hands on his knees for emphasis. "Time to take the lady to bed, I reckon."

 

 

"Hey!" Annie protested, but smiled as Gene stood up and slid his arms under her knees and around her back, lifting her up and off Sam's lap in one move.

 

 

"Careful with your back there, Gene," Annie laughed as she was hoisted into the air.

 

 

"Cheeky mare. I've lifted heavier." He glanced around the room. "Okay, which way are we headed?"

 

 

"Just through there," Annie giggled, waving her arm in a vague direction before draping it around his neck.

 

 

He kissed her briefly and she could taste herself on his lips. Then he crossed the short distance to the bedroom, pushing the door open with his foot.

 

 

"Nice, Cartwright, very nice. Nothing like a single girl with a big bed. "

 

 

Annie stretched slightly, her arms above her head, her back arching, as he laid her on the bed and his eyes widened. "Very nice indeed."

 

 

Sam appeared in the doorway, carrying a full glass of whisky. He had finally taken off his jacket and undone a couple of buttons on his shirt, his medallion glinting in the faint light from the street. "I think we're wearing far too many clothes, Guv."

 

 

"Wait, I want to see this," remarked Annie, reaching over to a bedside lamp.

 

 

Sam walked over, placing his glass next to the lamp, before moving back over and slowly unbuttoning Gene's shirt, running his hands up and down his chest as he did so. Once he had removed the shirt, Gene did the same, just as slowly, both of them watching Annie who had propped herself up to view the show.

 

 

"Beautiful," she breathed.

 

 

As Sam's shirt was removed, he undid the belt on Gene's trousers, pulling them and his underpants down as he dropped to his knees. Gene's cock sprang free and Sam buried his face in his crotch, breathing deep, before pulling back and licking a broad stripe up and over the head.

 

 

Gene immediately leaned down, gripping Sam's hair, pulling his head back.

 

 

"Back off, Tyler," he growled.

 

 

"You know, that's very nice," Annie protested.

 

 

"If he carries on much further, I'm not going to be good for anything."

 

 

Sam stood up and removed his trousers. "Better get on with it, then."

 

 

The two men, finally naked, crossed over to the bed and Annie was faintly reminded of documentaries of lions stalking their prey. She swallowed her momentary panic and reached for Gene, who was standing in front of her.

 

 

He reached down, lying down onto the bed and brought his arms round, enveloping her in a hug, pressing his body against her as he kissed her demandingly.

 

 

Annie rolled on to her back, pulling Gene with her, but he rolled back. 

 

 

"Like this."

 

 

Shuffling over into the middle of the bed, Gene lay on his back, Annie straddling him. With a rock of the hips, Annie settled down, lowering herself slowly on his cock. They both groaned as he thrust up slightly, sliding in fully, and she started to move, her hands flat on his chest for leverage.

 

 

Two hands on her hips stilled her as Sam sat behind, his hands tracing down her sides, around her waist and over her buttocks. He leaned forward.

 

 

"Have you done this before?" he whispered in her ear.

 

 

She shook her head, suddenly frightened.

 

 

"Hey, it's okay, just tell me when to stop." And his fingers, suddenly cold, traced a line down the cleft of her buttocks, reaching forward, rubbing and probing. Annie pushed back and his finger slid in, building a pressure in her as he moved it back and forth.

 

 

Gene groaned. "I can feel exactly what you're doing there, Tyler." He drew Annie forward, pulling her down as Sam continued, easing in a second finger.

 

 

It seemed both endless torture and no time at all as Gene rocked her back and forth, his hands roaming over her body, pinching and pulling and caressing as Sam moved his fingers, stretching and widening, before finally pulling free.

 

 

Annie groaned at the sense of loss, and his hands reached up to her shoulders as he leaned forward.

 

 

"Do you want this?"

 

 

Annie immediately pushed back, moaning "Yes."

 

 

Sam pushed forward slowly, pausing every time she hissed. The sense of pressure was incredible. Gene pulled her down, fully on top of him, one hand caressing her neck as he kissed her, the other running down her body before moving back to run over Sam's hip. Annie cried out as a second orgasm ripped through her and Sam finally pushed in fully.

 

 

Annie felt enveloped inside and out. Gene below, rocking up as his hands roamed her body. Sam above, rocking down, his mouth licking and biting as his wrists brushed against her breasts when he gripped her shoulders. Both cocks sliding in and out, separated by so little, thrusting her back and forward, filling her completely in a way she had never felt before.

 

 

Sam came first, his hips jerking wildly, pounding into Annie. She cried out and Gene grunted and swore as he followed them both into orgasm.

 

 

Sam withdrew carefully, reaching over and switching off the light, settling in behind Annie as Gene pulled her into his arms. He kissed her on the back of the neck as Gene gently stroked her hair.

 

 

Annie yawned, her head on Gene's shoulder, Sam's face buried in her hair. Lulled by the rhythmic breathing, she fell asleep.

 

 

_fin_


End file.
